Percabeth One Shots
by Ryliebauer13
Summary: Okay soooo I suck at summaries, but its basically percabeth one shots. Most will be T or M. Hope you enjoy!


Annabeth's View of Perspective

Annabeth could not find Percy. She had looked everywhere: the dining pavilion, the battle arena but still- no sign of Percy. She was about to check the beach when she heard strange noises coming from the Poseidon cabin. _Percy_, she thought. She heard voices coming from the cabin. The first one was a mans. Percy's voice was easy to identify, but the other one, she couldn't put her finger on. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't identify it.

"Piper, get off of me!" Percy yelled.

The girls' voice, supposedly Pipers, said: "Mmm no. Annabeth doesn't deserve you. She's not even that pretty. Why don't you kiss me instead?"

Percy's voice was now a growl. "No amount of charmspeak in the entire world could ever make me kiss you."

"Have it your way then.."

At that moment, Annabeth burst into the door. Piper and Percy were in a very compromising position, Piper on top of him, shirtless. She rolled off of him, obviously annoyed that they got interrupted. She pulled on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and gave Annabeth a look of obvious annoyance. " Annabeth, it's about time you stop drooling over him because he is mine." She spat venomously.

Annabeth didn't say anything. Percy was silently pleading with her, but she wasn't having it. She stormed out of the cabin and ran to the Canoe Lake. It was a place where she would usually stop to think problems she was currently having and find solutions.

But there was no solution for this. There was no sugarcoating it. Piper, her best friend since the Giant War knew for a fact that Annabeth had a crush on Percy. So she went out and tried to take him for herself. She was definitely feeling the love.

She wanted to believe that it wasn't as she had seen it. She usually saw the worst in people, but she wanted to believe that I wasn't really Piper. That somehow Piper had been charmspoken or possessed. But Annabeth knew that was impossible. Piper's charmspeak had put Gaea to sleep. She doubted that someone could overpower her with their voice. Being possessed- that wasn't an option either. When eidolons possessed you your eyes turned gold. Hers were not. She was contemplating anyways where it couldn't have been Piper when she felt arms wrap around her.

"It's okay," Percy's voice whispered softly in her ear. "It's me."

Annabeth's voice was bitter. "Go away"

"Annabeth, I can explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Annabeth was no screaming at the top of her lungs. "EXPLAIN HOW I FIND MY BEST FRIEND ON TOP OF YOU? YES PERSEUS JACKSON. EXPLAIN THAT TO ME PLEASE."

"Annabeth… I thought it was you."

"Are you seriously telling me that you thought Piper McLean was me?" She spat bitterly.

"No… here's how it happened. I was in my cabin getting ready to go train and you came in my cabin. Or at least I thought it was you. But.. you were acting weird like you were saying stuff you usually wouldn't say. And then you kissed me, and when I pulled back it was Piper and …. then you walked in.

She knew instantly Percy was telling the truth. Of course. Piper used aphrodite magic. Percy cupped her face. " I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm so so sorry that-"

She cut him off with a kiss. He tasted like salt. He immediately replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. His hands slid into her hair. Annabeth pulled back. Percy grinned at her. "Why don't we go show Piper who I really love?" Her heart fluttered when he said that. He _loved_ her. She grinned and took his hand. She started to stand up but Percy carried her bridal style to his cabin.

Her heart fluttered at what they were about to do. The door opened and Piper was still there but Percy didn't care. He pressed Annabeth against the wall and kissed her deeply. Annabeth replied by grabbing fistfuls of his hair and groaning softly against his lips. He dipped his head down and kissed her neck. "Percy…" She moaned softly, tugging at his hair. He lay her on the bed and pulled up her shirt, kissing her stomach. Her eyes blurred with pleasure. Piper must've gotten pissed and left, but she didn't care about her former best friends betrayal. She was getting lost in Percy, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her… everything. She loved her Seaweed Brain. There was no doubt about that.

Pipers View of Perspective

Piper didn't know what was wrong with Annabeth. Every day at breakfast she would give Annabeth a smile like, Good morning! But Annabeth would return the favor with a death glare. Piper noticed she had a hickey on her neck. Her and Percy were officially together now. Percy was doing the same thing. It was like they both hated her, but she didn't know why.

She was in her cabin, during free time later that day, reading a Twilight novel. When she heard a voice come from the distance. "You shouldn't really try to take another man while you have a boyfriend Piper." She looked up and there was Annabeth in the flesh.

"Annabeth!" Piper was actually relieved that her best friend was talking to her. " Hey what's wrong. Is something wrong?"

"I think we both know what's wrong." Annabeth snapped.

Piper was confused. She really didn't know what was wrong. Annabeth must have realized the confused look because she said "Oh my gods. Don't play dumb. You know what you did."

Piper stood up and faced her friend. " I really don't."

"Oh, my gods!" Annabeth snapped. "How much more obvious can I make this? I walked in a cabin and saw you shirtless on top of him. You used Aphrodite magic so that you would look like me. Your a sick messed up person Piper. I hope you know that."

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?" Piper wasn't getting mad yet. She knew that the best way to deal with a situation is to talk it out.

"YOU USED APHRODITE MAGIC," Annabeth yelled.

Piper racked her brain trying to think. Aphrodite magic that could turn you into a different person temporarily. She had learned all about Aphrodite magic during her training at Camp Half-Blood. That kind of magic was called Aphrodite's Love Spritz. It was a perfume that could turn you into a different person. And there was only one person who had a bottle of that…

"Annabeth." Piper looked at her fuming best friend. "It wasn't me. And I can prove it."

After Piper told the story to Annabeth, she seemed to realize that it wasn't her. "Drew. are you sure it's her?"

"Positive."

"Piper... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come bursting in, and I shouldn't have said the things I said."

They hugged and told Percy the story. All was well again.

**Hey! My name is Rylie, and this is my book of Percabeth one shots! Most will be rated T or M based on if they are just making out or smut. I do accept requests, but not all of them. I just dont have the time to fufill all your requests. But I do take requests, and you can send them to me in your reveiw or by Direct Message. Hope this one shot didnt suck. And BTW I would never make Piper do that to Annabeth. I hate OOC stuff. Anyways I hope you liked it!**


End file.
